


Allergies

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard Is Not Helping, Awkwardness, F/F, Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Reader-chan tries to flirt with Integra. It does not go so well for you.





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfidentEntree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidentEntree/gifts).



~ Allergies ~

 _I really should have thought this plan through more_ , you think to yourself as you stand in front of your boss. Sir Integra waits for you to speak, but you are utterly tongue-tied.

If you'd thought your plan through more, you wouldn't have had the nerve to go through with it, and right about now you're thinking that would have been better. But, damn it, you're tired of the way her pet vampire is the only one who can ever seem to get her flustered. You want to be the one to make her blush. You even thought of the perfect line to use.

But now, standing here face-to-face with her, just the thought of actually saying that line to her is turning _you_ into a paralyzed, blushing mess.

She notices that something is wrong, of course she does.

"What's wrong?" she asks, reaching out as if to touch you. 

You flinch and stumble backward a few steps. (Well, you're not paralyzed anymore, so there's that, at least...)

Frowning, she drops her hand to her side.

"N-nothing," you stammer in answer. (Ah, you've managed to find your voice again, as well. Not that it's doing you any good, either.)

Her glare cuts right through you. Clearly Integra doesn't believe you.

"Your face is all red."

"Ah, it's just... uh, allergies," you lie pathetically.

And _god_ , she's not going to believe that either. Why did you think this was a good idea in the first place?

You back away another few steps, practically tripping over yourself to get _away_ from her, thinking maybe she'll take pity on you and let you escape.

Then, suddenly, strong hands settle on your shoulders from behind, holding you in place. Somehow you know it's Alucard before his obnoxious laughter rings out above your head.

"Having an allergic reaction to your own lascivious thoughts?" the vampire inquires in that smug, knowing tone of his that you hate so much. Whether he's reading your mind or it's really just _that_ obvious, you don't know. And you guess it doesn't really make a difference.

He only laughs harder when you drive your elbow into his ribs in response.

After this exchange, Integra turns and walks away, leaving you to deal with the vampire on your own.

~end~


End file.
